Drunken Daze
by Lewell Renfield
Summary: "OH, YE THINK JUS CUZ YER SOME (% #%) # AYUTHAY PIECE OF ( #(%# ( THEN YOU CAN JUS BOSS US 'ROUND!" Rated T for Eoleo's swearing.


Been always a fan of the Golden Sun series but sadly, I have never played Dark Dawn. So I apologize in advance if some of these events may seem inaccurate (or all of them, for that matter)

I just hope you all will like this.

* * *

GOLDEN SUN AND THE CHARACTERS DEPICTED IN THIS STORY DO NOT BELONG TO ME.

* * *

**DRUNKEN DAZE**

* * *

A cold night breeze swept in the drinking establishment that Matthew and co. were currently residing in. Said establishment was a makeshift shack to say the least, literally a ship without its mast and sail, broken due to seafaring. The sail however is used as a makeshift roof for whenever rain would befall the establishment. Barrels and crates are used as makeshift chairs and the counter looked more like a decaying tree than a… counter. Its foundation is teetering at the brink of breaking due to the sheer weight that the establishment was applying to the wooden stumps that served as the reason why it wasn't falling into the water. Strangely enough though, contrary to its appearance it has been there for almost four decades. At least, that is what its patrons claim to be.

" BAH! IF ONLY DOSH %#* %( HADENT KEPT MI FOR SHO LONG" Eoleo took a large swig at his beer. Or was it ale? Matthew was not sure "DEN… DEN… DAD WOOUN'T HAFF DIED!"

Matthew smiled sympathetically at the pirate, patting the man in the back whilst looking around the establishment. The place was rambunctious; rowdy, to say the least and the lack of compassion and sympathy that these people were showing to their so called 'leader' is alarming.

Or maybe it was because they were too intoxicated?

Matthew will never understand the workings of a pirate's mind.

"I-I don't think we should be staying here…" Rief audibly gulped, fixing his spectacles while taking a sip from his ale, quickly spitting the liquid out of his mouth and sticking his tongue out in disgust "I don't particularly feel _safe_ here"

"Agreed" Amiti sighed In disbelief as he tried to cover himself from the ale and tear shower that Eoleo was spewing upon everyone "Perhaps it is high time that we leave, Matthew"

Matthew nodded in agreement and smiled sympathetically to the two Mercury adepts, jerking his head a bit to Eoleo's direction.

Amiti sighed in exasperation and slouched in his seat "Fine, let's give him a few more minutes" The Ayuthayan mumbled "And he was acting all tough too earlier…"

Rief shivered uncontrollably, he was surrounded by drunks, delinquents and dangerous people. He sure hoped that Nowell was in a better condition "Hey kid" A drunken patron slurred at the young mercury adept "Wanna try sum o' this?" Rief smiled nervously and shook his head violently "N-no thank you" The pirate smiled "Come on, it'll be fine-"The man fell down to the floor and as quickly as his face touched the decaying ship that was poor excuse for a drinking establishment, he fell asleep.

"Ah, thank you" Rief smiled sincerely but his joy was transformed into horror when he saw the man that just 'helped' him out of his predicament.

"Yeesh, what was that guy's probl'm" Tyrell gave a loose smile, drinking some ale and failing to catch some in his mouth, the mars adept effectively drenched his chest and shirt with booze.

"Oh no" Rief shook his head "Not you too"

Amiti growled in anger "Let's just leave, Matthew" The mercury adept stood up and motioned at Rief who was quick to comply "Just throw them into a bed and they'll be fine"

Matthew sighed and nodded but he was taken aback when the pirate suddenly stood up and drew his sword "OH, YE THINK JUS CUZ YER SOME $(%$#%)$#$ AYUTHAY PIECE OF $($#(%#$( THEN YOU CAN JUS BOSS US 'ROUND?!"

"Mind repeating that, oaf?" Amiti unsheathed half of his blade and went into his battle stance.

"I SAID YER SOME POMPOUS PIECE OF AYUTHAY $(%$( #( AND YOU CAN'T BOSS ME 'ROUND, YE LITTLE _GIRL_"

"I-I don't think now is the time to be arguing-" Rief tried to pacify the two but Amiti took out his blade and growled "That's it, you uncouth barbarian!"

"AAHAHA, BRING IT ON _GIRLIE_" Eoleo laughed hysterically as he charged towards the mercury adept.

Matthew slapped his face with his palm and dragged a hysterical Tyrell and fidgeting Rief with him towards the inn. Tyrell kept on mumbling something about food and Karis and the broken Soarwing; while Rief on the other hand had been conjuring a simple Douse to help Tyrell sober up.

"Y'know?" Tyrell hiccupped "The reason why I tried that soarwing out was 'cuz I wanted to show Karis how cool I'd look while I fly" Rief halted the Douse that he was making and raised a brow questioningly while Matthew smiled slightly "I also wanted to show her that I ain't as dumb as she thinks I am… Imma pretty smart guy, right Matthew?" The venus adept smiled at his drunken friend and gave a thumbs-up as approval "You do know that he's just spewing out drunken nonsense, right?" Rief laughed slightly, returning to his Douse.

"And I suppose that you do not know that this drunken blabber is all truth, right?" Kraden spoke from out of the blue, or out the dark, rather. Matthew jumped in surprise and let go of Tyrell, leading to the mars adept's fall to the ground "Yeow!" Rief was also surprised and almost destroyed the Douse cloud that he was making.

"Everything that is said during a drunken stupor is nothing but the truth" Kraden smiled, to which Matthew gave a smile of his own as he tried to help Tyrell up which proved to be hard because of how heavy the mars adept was "That's kind of basic knowledge, Kraden" Rief grinned "Ah but you were just ridiculing his words earlier" Kraden smiled back, content with his comeback. Rief thought about it for a moment and found out that his master's words were true. The young mercury adept was about to speak when Sveta came out of the inn's doors and called out to the three (four, if you count Tyrell) of them.

"The lodgings are ready, we can take a rest now" The demi-human exclaimed.

"Well, it has been a long day" Kraden chuckled

Rief laughed "You could say that again"

"Say, where are Amiti and Eoleo?" Kraden asked no one in particular.

Matthew smiled nervously and Rief sighed "They're kind of busy- Let's just go to bed, they'll be fine"

"Hmm, I guess you're right" Kraden shrugged and went inside of the inn along with the two other adepts.

* * *

"Guhh, buh" Eoleo narrowed his eyes as he woke up, the light seemed painful and he didn't know why. The pirate sat up, stretched, yawned and rubbed at one of his eyes "By Sol, what happened last night?"

"Bgmsasfhasdgs" Eoleo heard a grumble beneath him and he raised a brow before looking down. The pirate saw a mop of blue hair and quickly stood up, scared that he may have had slept on Rief. The poor boy.

"Oh, it's just you" His concern for Rief was replaced with irritation when he saw the face of Amiti and the pirate yawned once more "The hell happened here?" The place was… messier than usual, Eoleo could see that. What he couldn't understand was why the posh Ayuthayan was underneath him. He must've been really drunk last night. He probably argued with prince-y over there and prince-y got riled up and fought back "Tch, hey, wake up-" Eoleo nudged at Amiti using his foot "S'already morning _milord_, you shant be wasting time by sleeping" The pirate tried his best not to laugh at how he sounded so funny "You better get-" Eoleo was cut from his teasing when he heard Matthew whistling at him, waving at the pirate as he walked closer.

"I guess ye want to be takin' off now, eh?" Eoleo grinned to which Matthew replied with a smile of his own "Alright, let's get goin' then!" The pirate picked Amiti up and placed him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes "Wow, is he always this deep of a sleeper?" Eoleo grinned as Matthew shrugged.

"Say, was I drunk last night?"

[YES] **[NO]**

Matthew shook his head, smiling nervously. The two were greeted by the others who were waiting near Eoleo's ship and the pirate let go of Amiti and the mercury adept gracelessly fell down on the ship's deck, mumbling in irritation and pain.

"Haha" Eoleo laughed "No seriously, was I drunk?"

[YES] [NO]

* * *

I apologize once more for the inaccuracy of this fic, hope you guys liked it.


End file.
